


勋章

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: CP：奥尔什方X私设猫娘光设定：光暗恋过老桑，奥尔教皇厅存活感谢金主爸爸的约稿
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	勋章

奥尔什方醒了。  
光听到这个消息后立刻赶往福尔唐府，亲眼确认过蓝发精灵带着病容的笑颜后，一直悬着的心才落地。在教皇厅的战斗中，奥尔什方为了保护光腹部被泽菲兰用神意之枪贯穿，眼看着没救了，光硬是用一个又一个治疗魔法和大量回复药给他续了命。幸好伊修加德的治疗师还算靠谱，奥尔什方总算活了下来。  
在他昏迷不醒的时候，光先是冲进魔大陆讨伐了教皇一行为他报了仇，之后洗刷了谋杀娜娜莫的恶名，还找回了同伴。现在，险些为她献上生命的骑士已经恢复意识，伤口恢复得不错，很快就能好起来。  
奥尔什方还很虚弱，跟众人打过招呼后就陷入沉眠。光没敢打扰他休息，出门平复激动的心情。伊修加德的夜空照例飘着细细的雪花，经年不化的积雪在路灯的映照下也显得温暖起来。光一向不善言辞，一腔失而复得的喜悦无处倾吐，生怕自己忍不住冲回去打扰病人休息，便去了忘忧骑士亭打算喝点东西好让自己早些睡着。  
酒馆的生意还算不错，光发现了藏在角落阴影里不知道在想什么的桑克瑞德，便端了两杯酒过去找他。  
“你看起来心情很好，发生什么好事了？”桑克瑞德问。  
“奥尔什方醒了！”光抖抖耳朵，眼角眉梢都是笑意，“如果你没事的话，稍微陪我一下吧，今晚我请客。”  
“这可真是个好消息。”桑克瑞德接过光递过来的杯子，“敬奥尔什方。”  
“敬奥尔什方。”  
一杯下去，光满脸通红。也许是太高兴，也许是借着酒劲，她把自己和奥尔什方从相遇到教皇厅的过往给桑克瑞德讲了一遍。  
一开始桑克瑞德只是礼节性地点头摇头，但在听完光的述说后，他发自内心地对奥尔什方表示敬意。  
“奥尔什方无愧骑士之名。”桑克瑞德说。他并非不知道奥尔什方做了什么，只是没想到光会跟他聊这个。只是不知道那名骑士的心意，光又发现了多少？  
光的酒量不算太好，几杯下去就醉了。桑克瑞德勉为其难地扶着摇摇晃晃的光送她回福尔唐府。雪下大了，光抬用那双湖水一样的绿眼睛望了一眼天空，又看着扶着她的人。  
“你知道吗？我其实……一直都很喜欢你。”光断断续续地说，“从你带我进入沙之家的时候开始……我就喜欢你。”  
桑克瑞德怔了一下，看了光一眼，沉默了一会儿后点了点头：“我知道。”  
“哈，你果然知道。”光笑笑，望着他，“我表现得很明显吗？”  
“不，但我感觉得到。”桑克瑞德说，“一直没有回应你，我很抱歉。”  
“不用道歉，我也一直没说过。”光说，“谢谢你陪我，桑克瑞德。”  
白发青年望着她：“去找奥尔什方阁下吧，光。虽然没有说出口，但他会给你你想要的。”  
桑克瑞德把她送到福尔唐府门口，看她进门以后才离开。  
自奥尔什方醒后，光便一直在福尔唐府看护他。光其实不太会做这种照顾人的工作，可她还是想要为他做些什么。福尔唐家不缺佣人，光大多数时候也只能跟奥尔什方说些自己的旅行见闻，又因为他还很虚弱不能聊太久。奥尔什方受宠若惊，比一开始见到她的时候反而腼腆许多，天天见面也让两人的距离拉近不少。也许是光的缘故，奥尔什方的身体每天都在以惊人的速度恢复，令所有人都惊叹不已。  
拂晓那边传来蛮神的新动向，光不得不暂时离开伊修加德去解决蛮神问题。工作结束后她马不停蹄地回到伊修加德，发现奥尔什方竟然不在福尔唐府，已经回到巨龙首重新担任起他的职责。  
光没有听管家的劝阻，冒着暴风雪冲进巨龙首营地，推开指挥室的大门后就看到奥尔什方坐在常坐的那个位子上。光感觉自己的肺要被屋里温暖干燥的空气点染，冻得呼吸困难的鼻子一酸，泪水刷得一下就流了出来。  
“挚友？！”奥尔什方被她吓了一跳，连忙走过来拂掉她身上的积雪，“外面风雪这么大，你怎么来了？哪里受伤了吗？”  
“我、我去福尔唐府找你，结果他们告诉我你回这里来了。”光哆哆嗦嗦地回答，用冻僵的手抹了把脸，“你什么时候回来的？为什么不通知我一声？”  
“我今天早上刚到。”奥尔什方把她拉到壁炉边，“快来暖暖身子，我去给你弄点喝的驱寒。”  
奥尔什方迅速端了杯热奶茶过来塞给光，往壁炉里又丢了两块木柴，让火烧得更旺。  
光感激地捧着热气腾腾的奶茶暖手，吹了吹发烫的液体，就着眼前的蓝发精灵小心地抿了一口，被烫得吐舌头。  
光的鼻头冻得通红，吐舌头的样子十分可爱。蓝发的骑士很想抱抱自己娇小的挚友，帮她擦掉脸上的泪痕，可他没有这么做，反而稍微向后退了半步，跟光隔着一段距离。  
光没觉察到这一点，咽下去的奶茶把暖意扩散到全身，感觉总算活过来了。  
“今天就在这好好休息一下吧，挚友。”奥尔什方对光说，“我很想听听你这次的冒险故事，一定很精彩。”  
两人一直聊到夜色降临。吃过晚饭后，在副官咳得快要吐血的催促下，奥尔什方不得不遗憾地请光去休息。  
“我想确认一下你的伤口情况。”光说。她不是信不过伊修加德的治疗师，只是不亲自看一眼，她心里不安。  
奥尔什方有些为难。光是个全才，教皇厅那时如果不是她迅速切换了治疗职业并一直给他施放治疗魔法，他肯定当场就死了，况且在福尔唐府养伤换药的时候光还帮过忙。不过两人从未单独相处过，除了养伤期间，几乎没有肢体接触。他对光抱有友情以外的感情，光理所当然的请求令他的心狂跳不止。  
光见他不回答，神情凝重起来：“是不是伤口还没长好你就来了？”这个人从来不把自己的身体当回事，库尔札斯又一直天寒地冻的，十分不适合休养。  
“我已经好了。”奥尔什方连忙说。  
“不行，得给我看看。”光坚持。  
“……好吧。”蓝发精灵妥协了，不知是不是炉火的原因，他的脸颊有些红，“那么去我的房间吧。”  
房间里自然也暖洋洋的。奥尔什方有些不好意思地脱掉外面的盔甲，解开里面保暖用的棉衣，露出右侧腹的伤。伤口的痂已经脱落得差不多了，新鲜的疤痕十分狰狞地盘踞在他的腰腹上，看着就觉得他能活下来真是个奇迹。  
光摘下手套，小心地触碰那些凹凸不平的疤痕，没注意到在自己的指尖触到对方皮肤的时候，奥尔什方下意识地屏住呼吸。  
“还疼吗？”光小声问。  
奥尔什方摇摇头：“不疼。”  
光垂下眼睛，猫耳也耷拉下来：“如果我再强大一些，你就不会遭这份罪。”  
“别这么说。”奥尔什方轻轻抬起她的脸，言语里满是自豪，“这是我保护了挚友的勋章。”  
光仰起头看着那双蓝色的眼睛，想起那天桑克瑞德对她说过的话。他给了她毫无保留的信任和友情，如果她还想要爱情，他会给她吗？  
光极轻地把手掌贴在伤口上。  
奥尔什方的喉结动了动，牵起那只手，单膝跪下来，轻轻地在她的手指上印上一个吻。  
“作为你的骑士，这是我的荣幸，没什么比这更光荣。”他仰头看着她说，蓝色的眼睛里栖息着光从未见过的热度。  
他会给她想要的一切。  
光感到喉头哽咽，脸颊发烫，扑过去搂住他的脖子。  
蓝发骑士愣了几秒，随后回抱住他的挚友。长久以来，两人还不曾有过这样亲密的接触。奥尔什方始终对光饱含敬意，光是他可爱又强大的挚友，他全心全意地爱着这个外表娇小的白色猫魅少女，发自内心地赞颂这位拯救世界的英雄，从来没有期待过光回应他超出友谊的感情。  
光松开他的脖子。精灵轮廓分明的脸前所未有的好看，蓝色的眼睛亮得惊人。不知是火光的映衬还是她的错觉，光感觉对方的脸和自己一样在发烫。光的心跳得很快，几乎要和问出口的话一起蹦出胸膛。  
“我只是你的挚友吗，奥尔什方？”光小声问。  
奥尔什方有些惊讶，随后他露出笑容。  
“如果挚友愿意的话，我希望能和挚友成为恋人。”奥尔什方回答，理所当然，毫无羞涩。  
光注意到他的长耳朵也红了。  
“我愿意。”光说，感觉自己也快熟了。  
奥尔什方开心地笑了，抚摸着光的面颊，慢慢靠近她。  
光屏住呼吸，感到他的唇贴在自己唇上。  
与光预想得不同，奥尔什方的吻很轻柔，甚至可以说是小心翼翼。他很轻地吸吮着她的唇瓣，仿佛亲吻的不是相识已久的恋人，而是不可亵渎的女神。  
光把嘴张开了些。她从未吻过谁，笨拙而青涩的地学着奥尔什方的样子吻他，然而两个人的鼻尖撞在一起，他们不得不分开。  
光十分抱歉地摸了摸鼻子，奥尔什方则笑了起来。  
“挚友害羞的样子，真是棒极了！”  
“这个时候你就别这么说了。”光感觉自己尾巴上的毛都要炸了，柔软的尾巴甩来甩去。  
奥尔什方笑得眼角都有了褶子，忽然一把抱起光，向床铺走去。  
光还抱着他的脖子，羞涩地靠在他怀里。  
奥尔什方像是捧着什么稀世珍品似的轻轻把光放在床上，摸了摸光的耳朵。  
猫魅的耳朵是敏感处，光下意识地抖抖耳朵躲开他的手，奥尔什方又摸过去。  
“干嘛要摸耳朵。”光无奈，耳朵再一次被他捉住，被抚摸的时候身体像是过电一样忍不住颤抖起来。  
“我一直很想摸摸看。”奥尔什方一边摸一边说，“我很好奇挚友的耳朵是怎样的手感。不得不说，真的很棒~”  
“别、别摸了。”光感觉整条脊柱都在发麻，从喉咙里发出模糊的咕噜声，“快停下！”  
奥尔什方有些遗憾地停手，望着光的眼角发红的样子。  
“太可爱了。”奥尔什方吻了吻光的眼角，光则凑过去吻他的唇。也许是她的主动令奥尔什方兴奋，这一次他的吻热情多了。  
光多少也学了一点技巧，动情地吻他。房间的炉火烧得太热，她浑身都在发烫。  
两人唇分的时候都有些意犹未尽。光红着脸帮奥尔什方脱掉裤子，又在他的帮助下脱掉自己的衣服，光溜溜地躺下，感觉分外羞耻，又对接下来将要发生的事十分期待。  
奥尔什方目不转睛地用目光爱抚光的肢体和肌肤。对于精灵来说，猫魅族的身体娇小到了可以称得上可爱的地步，光则是其中最可爱的一个。无论是银白的毛发，匀称的四肢还是大小适宜、形状完美的乳房都令他爱不释手。他着迷地抚摸着光柔滑的肌肤，亲吻她形状姣好的锁骨和粉红色的乳头，几乎不停地赞美着光的身体。  
“多么完美的肉体！”蓝发精灵最后总结。  
即使知道这是奥尔什方的赞美发自内心，光还是习惯不了他这个令人羞耻的赞美方式。  
奥尔什方的手滑过光平坦的小腹，来到她的下体。光的体毛不多，且颜色浅淡，身体早已在刚才的亲吻和爱抚中有了反应，还未触及到蜜穴入口，奥尔什方的手指上就沾了一层亮晶晶的体液。这使他很快就摸到光下体的那道缝隙，用一根手指探了探，立刻被吸了进去。  
小穴里湿得一塌糊涂，光的身体从未被打开过，即使只有手指进入也有些不适。光略微皱了皱眉，尾巴在床上不轻不重地拍打几下。  
“这可怎么办。”奥尔什方有点发愁。光疑惑地看着他，他便牵着她的手来触摸自己已经立起来的分身。  
光很不好意思地摸了摸那根膨胀起来的肉柱，立刻呆住了。精灵因为体型的关系性器本就比较大，光虽然没有过经验可这点常识还是有的，然而奥尔什方已经耸立起来的肉柱不论是长度还是粗细都远超出她的预料，光一只手根本握不住，这令她非常怀疑自己的身体能不能接纳得了这玩意。  
光想了想，从床上翻下来，在背包里翻找一通，拿出一个不大的瓶子。  
奥尔什方拔掉塞子闻了闻：“丁香油？”  
“我身上带着的只有这个能用。”光说，环视一圈奥尔什方的屋子，“你这里好像也没有能用的东西。”  
奥尔什方的房间可算不上整齐，即使有也一时半会难以找到。  
“只有一些防冻裂的脂膏，有这个就够了。”奥尔什方说，“不愧是挚友！随时随地准备充分。”  
光让他躺下，倒了些油在手心里，然后涂抹在奥尔什方的分身上。不知是不是光的错觉，她总觉得在她涂油的时候，手里的肉柱又大了一圈，而且更硬了。  
“你、你稍微收一下。”光结结巴巴地说，“再大就进不去了。”  
“这我可控制不了。”奥尔什方说，“我相信你做得到。”  
光把瓶子放在床边的矮柜上，骑跨到奥尔什方身上，支起身体，扶着那根庞然大物，在自己下身的缝隙上磨蹭。与躺下相比，坐起来会更容易进入一些。  
光蹭了一会儿，拨开穴口处的两片软肉，缓慢地坐下去。  
下体传来撕裂般的疼痛，却也顺利地把头部吞了进去。光小口地喘着气，努力适应着侵入身体的异物。奥尔什方坐起来吻她的眉、眼、唇，顺着脊柱抚摸着她的后背、尾巴，安抚地抚摸着她的尾尖。  
尾巴也是不能随意触碰的敏感物。光把尾巴收回来，却被精灵含住了一只耳朵。  
“唔……”  
光几乎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身颤抖，下体的不适反而减轻了一些，对方的分身又进去了一部分。  
为了避免被他继续捉弄耳朵，光用尾巴缠住他的手腕，按着他的肩，小心地动起来。  
奥尔什方的呼吸停了一瞬，放开已经被他舔湿的耳朵，看着自己的分身在光的身体里进进出出。光的脸色绯红，红润的唇微张，每一次落下光都能把他的分身吞得更深。光的蜜穴里潮湿柔软，肉壁紧紧地裹着他的肉柱，每一次摩擦都给他带来莫大的快感。  
“挚友，你果然做得到。”奥尔什方鼓励地说，引着光的手去抚摸两人交合的地方。  
光的体内被奥尔什方的分身涨得满满的，随着她的动作疼痛和不适之中也出出现了一丝令她尾巴上的毛都能炸起来的快感。她本以为能进去一半就差不多了，没想到她的身体竟然一点一点地把整个分身都吞了进去，坐到底的时候坚硬发烫的肉柱满满地顶着花心，令她的腿和脚都有些发软。  
奥尔什方抱着她躺下，慢慢抽送分身。他没有每一次都捅到底，非常绅士地观察光的反应。快感在逐渐累积，光感觉比刚才好多了，银白的尾巴尖在奥尔什方修长的腿上扫来扫去。精灵颀长的身材和修长的四肢使他紧致的肌肉看起来过瘦力量感不强，可就是这样的身躯成为她的屏障，为她抵挡住一次致命的危险。  
她不会让上一次的事重演。  
光再次抚摸了奥尔什方侧腰的伤疤。奥尔什方停下来，凝视光绿色的眼睛。  
“挚友，请不要为此感到难过。”蓝发精灵说，“如果重来一次，我依然会挡在你面前。无论何时，我都会用我的生命来保护你。”  
光被他的话搞得鼻子有些发酸，但还是露出微笑。  
“那你可要好好活着。”她说，“活着才能保护我，对吗？”  
奥尔什方用额头抵住她的额：“我会好好活着，保护你。”  
光吻了她的骑士。这一次她吻得缠绵悠长，像是要记住这个承诺，把它保存在心里。  
奥尔什方再次动起来。他很快发现当自己撞击到某一处时，光的整个身体都在颤动，从喉咙里发出类似猫咪的咕噜声。  
“这里很舒服吗？”他说着又顶了一下。  
“是的……唔……”光忍不住呻吟起来。  
奥尔什方专心地进攻那一处，每一下都顶到最深处。光被他插得浑身瘫软，蜜穴汁水四溅，甚至弄湿了床单。高潮到来的时候，快感令光整个尾巴的毛都炸了起来，她张大嘴无声地喘息着，甚至露出了平时见不到的小虎牙。她抱住奥尔什方的背，紧紧夹住他在自己体内肆虐的肉柱。奥尔什方感觉到她的异样，加速抽送几下，最后全部射在了光的身体里。  
奥尔什方抱着光喘息，快感褪去一些后他一边雨点般地吻着光一边语无伦次地夸她棒极了太完美了怎么能这么棒。光实在受不了他的夸赞，揪住他的耳朵用唇堵住他的嘴。  
他们已经是恋人了，她还有很长的时间去听他说那些令她面红耳赤的赞颂之词，她还能和他一起去看看她看过的风景，她会和她心爱的骑士一直在一起，永不分离。

END


End file.
